Midna
|gender = Female |homeland = Twilight Realm |hometown = Palace of Twilight |kindred = |race = Twili |alt_forms = |alt_form_of = |age = |groups = }} }} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Midna, a Twili, teams up with the protagonist, Link, to battle a "greater evil" that she alone cannot overcome. In fitting with her dark nature, she has a playfully mischievous sense of humor, and shows a somewhat cynical demeanor during most of the game. She also has some of the most extensive voice acting found in the series, as all of her dialogue is represented by audible (though unintelligible) vocalization; she has, however, been known to apparently say clear words through her voice. Midna's voice is provided by Akiko Koumoto. Midna, like all creatures from the Twilight Realm, cannot tolerate light. She hides in Link's shadow when he is in the Light World. The only time she takes her physical form is when Link is in the Twilight. After being exposed to light during the game and later being healed from the resulting injury, Midna is able to take on her physical form even in the Light World, though she still chooses to remain in Link's shadow most of the time, telling him she wants to keep a "low profile." When asked if Midna would return for a future game or not in an interview with Game Informer, Eiji Aonuma stated: "Because of the way Twilight Princess ended, I don’t see her making a reappearance, but who knows? If we hear enough voices for her to come back, how can we not?" Biography Midna is one of the Twili, a race descended from wielders of powerful and evil magic who were banished to an alternate dimension by the Golden Goddesses. Either by hereditary means or through elections, Midna was chosen as the next ruler of the Twili, a position coveted by Zant, a servant to the Twili Royal Family. Angered that his people chose Midna over him, Zant struck a deal with Ganondorf, whom he believed to be a god, and was granted unlimited evil magic. This he used to transform his own people into hideous monsters called Shadow Beasts and invade the Palace of Twilight. He cornered Midna on one of the balconies and cursed her, forcing her into a grotesque imp-like form as a way of humiliation. Horrified by her appearance, Midna left the throne to Zant and fled the palace, leaving her people to a terrible fate. Soon after, however, Midna realized that by recovering the Fused Shadow, the form taken by the dark powers of her ancestors, she would be able to depose Zant and take back the throne. Donning the piece she already held as a mask, she then headed to Hyrule to search for the other three, where she learned that Princess Zelda surrendered to Zant to save her people from harm. Her plan gained support when she witnessed Link transform into a wolf after being pulled into the Twilight that now blankets the land. Recalling a legend among her people that a hero would appear as a 'divine beast', Midna ultimately decided to use Link as a way to retake her throne. Midna formally introduces herself to Link after he is imprisoned in Hyrule Castle and helps him escape through the Underground Waterway, during which she strikes a deal with him - she helps him find his kidnapped friends, provided he helps her locate and retrieve the three Fused Shadows she needs. She initially believes him near incapable of prevailing against Zant, stating instead that he just barely may slip by. Although initially maliciously playful and somewhat bossy toward Link, her attitude undergoes minuscule changes during their travels through the many dungeons of Hyrule as she comes to realize the things she has brought him through, apologizing to him near the end of the Lakebed Temple. After the pair gather the third Fused Shadow, Zant confronts them, taking the three Fused Shadows and demanding to know how Midna could try and defy her "king." He prepares to stab her with a Shadow Crystal, but Link attacks him to protect her and it hits him instead, trapping him in wolf form. Zant then attempts to sway Midna by convincing her to join him in his conquest of the Light World; however, she quickly refuses, showing that, despite her words, she seemed to care some for the light world. Realizing that she will not join him and that she is a threat to his rule otherwise, Zant then decides to get rid of Midna altogether, maiming her by forcing her into the light of the spirit Lanayru. Lanayru transports the cursed Wolf Link and injured Midna back to Hyrule Field. Wolf Link takes Midna to Princess Zelda, hoping that she can remove the curse on him and heal Midna. She tells Link to find the Master Sword in the Sacred Grove to break the curse on him; less could be said for Midna. As Midna is nearing death, she asks Zelda to grant Link access to the Mirror of Twilight so he can stop Zant without her. Finally realizing who Midna truly is, Zelda decides to grant her light-filled soul to the Twili, though Midna tries to stop her and later claims, "I have taken everything you had to give...though I did not want it." With Zelda gone, Link and Midna set off to find the Master Sword. Beginning from here, Midna's attitude changes. "]] Midna tells Link that, in order to destroy Zant, they must find the Mirror of Twilight to access the Twilight Realm again. When the two find it in the Mirror Chamber of Gerudo Desert, they see that it has been shattered into four shards; one of which still remains on the Mirror's pedestal. The Ancient Sages of Hyrule appear and explain that it was Zant who broke the Mirror; but this happened only because the sages had previously sealed Ganondorf in the Twilight Realm, who inevitably gave Zant his power. Midna later reveals that Zant could only shatter the Mirror; since he was not the true ruler of the Twili, he could not completely destroy it. After going through the Snowpeak Ruins, the Temple of Time, and the floating City in the Sky, the pair travel back to the Mirror Chamber to restore the Mirror of Twilight. At this point, the Sages reveal to Link Midna's true nature as the Twilight Princess. Cornered by her past, Midna finally reveals her intentions to Link: she did not care about what happened to the Realm of Light so long as her own kingdom was restored to normal. However, she goes on to tell him that after seeing the selfless acts and sacrifices of both Link and Princess Zelda, she felt in the bottom of her heart that she had to save Hyrule, too. Thus, Link and Midna agree to save both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. However, she also tells the Sages, when they ask for her forgiveness for their carelessness, that she was hardly qualified to forgive them as it was thanks to them that she was forced to flee from her people. When Link and Midna confront Zant in the Palace of Twilight, a long battle ensues spanning tactics and arenas from past bosses and sub-bosses of the game. After the fight, Midna retrieves the Fused Shadows from Zant but does not return to her original form as she had hoped. Zant then reveals to her that only by killing Ganondorf can the curse truly be lifted and Zant truly be destroyed; that was the purpose of the barrier erected outside Hyrule Castle — it would allow a safe place for Ganondorf to hide so that Zant could stay alive. In a fit of rage, Midna uses the Fused Shadows to impale Zant with several locks of hair, killing him. After returning to the Light World and Hyrule Castle, she regains the magic of her inheritance and becomes able to use the Fused Shadows to transform herself into a gigantic, dark, arachnid-like creature and shatters the barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle. Link and Midna then confront Ganondorf and, after Link battles both Zelda and Ganon himself in beast form, Zelda's soul is returned to her. The Princess of Hyrule goes on to tell Midna that, as their souls had been united, she now fully understands Midna's suffering. Before the reunion can be completed, however, Ganondorf appears as a massive orb of dark flames resembling his own head. Midna then prepares the Fused Shadows and, against Link's wishes, warps him and Zelda out of the castle. After a smile at her disappearing friends, Midna then takes on her bestial form and attacks Ganondorf. Link and Zelda are warped to Hyrule Field, and from there they witness the castle being destroyed by a massive explosion. However, it is soon revealed that Ganondorf was victorious; he emerges from the castle carrying Midna's mask, crushing it in his hand to symbolize her defeat. After Link, with some assistance from Zelda, defeats Ganondorf once and for all, the Light Spirits bring her back to life and the curse placed on her with Ganondorf's evil magic finally dissolves. In a comical moment when Link first sees her true form, she is amused by his silence and asks, "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" Link is speechless. She then takes leave of the Light Realm, saying goodbye and thanking Zelda. Turning to Link, she begins a sentence: "Link, I..." before breaking off and saying, "See you later..." (which she says to Link throughout the game). She states that as long as the Mirror of Twilight remains intact, she and Link could see each other again someday, before throwing a tear into the Mirror, shattering it completely. Midna returns to her realm just before the Mirror shatters, destroying the only known bond between the two worlds; however, this may not exclude the possibility of Midna returning in a future game. Gameplay Like Navi in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Midna acts as a guide who helps the player learn the controls and advance in the game. Unlike the fairy companions, she does not offer information on enemies and talking to her will give Link a small tip on what the player must do to progress or to defeat a boss. While Link is in wolf form, she usually rides on his back and assists him with an attack that creates a field of dark energy, allowing Link to lock onto any enemies within it and charge at all of them consecutively. When her icon appears, she can assist Wolf Link with jumps that Link cannot normally perform. In the Light World, she appears as a somewhat ghostly silhouette composed of shadow, yet can still communicate with Link and is needed to pass into the twilight from the Light World. Early in the game, Midna will allow Wolf Link to teleport to Twilight Portals across Hyrule, thus quickly spanning great distances. Once Link obtains the Master Sword, calling Midna will allow Link to freely transform into wolf form and vice versa (except for when in the presence of people, where Midna will forbid transforming to avoid startling them). Her hair can form into a hand, allowing Link to jump to faraway locations, to open doors, or to catch charging enemies. Abilities Midna has a variety of powers from her tribe's shadow magic, which include: * The ability to use her hair like a hand to grab enemies or perform other functions, like opening doors in some dungeons if Link is in his Wolf Link form. * She can use her hair as a hand to shoot energy into in object and then can use telekinesis on it. * Levitation * Extending an object's energy field * Grabbing something from outside the Twilight and pulling it into the Twilight (Note that this is available for any Twili) * Making use of Twilight Portals * Turning into a deadly Twilit creature with a Twilit spear using the power of the Fused Shadows. * Keeping an item in an unknown hammer space. She has been seen to be able to keep the Ordon Sword, the Ordon Shield, and the Shadow Crystal and have it reappear floating in her hand at will. She may use this power to store Link's items while he is in wolf form. * The ability to hide in the shadows of light dwellers and appear as a shadow in the Light World. * Creating waves of energy strong enough to break metal. * Taking the form of other beings. * The ability to break down her body into Twilight particles. She does this to move through the bars of the cell in which Link was imprisoned. * The ability to create twilight portals. She is seen doing this after each dungeon boss is defeated (except in the case of Stallord). These portals appear on the ground rather than in the air, unlike other portals. Interestingly, these portals do not take Link to another portal, but instead three take him to Light Spirit springs, and the others take him to the entrances of their dungeons. * The ability to destroy the Mirror of Twilight, because she is the true ruler of the Twili. *Unlike most of her tribe, she can exist in the Light World outside of shadow form (but only after Zelda heals her). Trading Card Deck In the official ''Twilight Princess'' trading card deck, Midna has two cards: one for her imp form and one for her true form. Midna's true form card, "Princess Midna," is one of the nine gold cards in the trading card series. Theories Possible Romance Certain interactions between Link and Midna, such as when she places her hand on his cheek, when Link cradles her after breaking the twilight barrier around Hyrule Castle, as well as Midna's unfinished sentence before shattering the Mirror of Twilight, hint toward a possible romantic attraction between the two. Invisible Reflection In the basement of Link's House, there is a mirror that fails to show Midna's reflection. This occurs whether she is atop Link's back in his wolf form, or called out by him in his Human form. Some fans see this as an easter egg—possibly symbolizing that Midna has no soul, or simply that she does not belong in the Light World. Midna's reflection is also missing on the ice of the frozen Zora's River, and if Wolf Link stands in front of the incomplete Mirror of Twilight, his own reflection can be seen clearly; however, Midna's is absent. Curiously, when Link takes his wolf form in the Light World, Midna's shadow is visible as if she were still riding atop him. Whenever Link warps something large such as the bridge above Kakariko Gorge, Midna seems to 'flip' off of Wolf Link's back before he warps despite the fact that she is not visibly riding him. Return Despite the Mirror of Twilight being broken during most of the events of Twilight Princess, Zant creates many portals, some of which may connect the Twilight Realm and the Light World. It is possible that Midna may have a similar ability to warp between the worlds after the Mirror of Twilight's destruction. However, it is not certain that Zant moved between the two worlds during the time the mirror was broken, as he may merely have moved between two points in the light world, similar to Midna's warping of her and Link. It is also possible that the mirror's total destruction at the end of the game would truly separate the two worlds, while its mere division at Zant's hands may have allowed Zant to still use the connection between realms. Etymology The name "Midna" may have been derived from the word "midnight"; this further plays on the motif of the times of day in Twilight Princess. Gallery File:Midna Surprised.png File:Midna 3.png File:Midna Laughing.png File:Midna Angry.png File:Midna Stretching.png File:Midna's True Form.png File:Midna's True Form 2.jpg File:Midna Concept Artwork.png|Early concept art; note various physical differences File:Midna Dying.png|Midna dying from being exposed to light File:Midna (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Midna's trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl es:Midna ja:コキリ Category:Princesses Category:Monarchs Category:Twili Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters